With regard to information input performed on a mobile device or an information displaying apparatus, there are various proposals about, for example, a graphical user interface (GUI). Specific examples of an information input device includes a touch panel that allows image information to be output visually and an output image to be touched in order to input information. On the other hand, there are also various proposals about information transmitting means, and, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 propose human-body communication in which communication is performed through a human body.